<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Going to Hell, Sensei by GracefulCharity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148373">You're Going to Hell, Sensei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulCharity/pseuds/GracefulCharity'>GracefulCharity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sensei's Temptation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulCharity/pseuds/GracefulCharity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their initial hook-up in the dojo, a Cobra Kai member bumps into her Sensei while she's bunking off school, and notices his interest in her uniform.<br/>Free-standing sequel to Spar With Me, Sensei.<br/> <br/><i> His gaze kept darting to my exposed knees, between the hem of my skirt and the top of my socks. The skirt wasn’t even that short.<br/>“Is my uniform doing it for you, Sensei?” I asked, genuinely curious.<br/>“No.” He gripped the steering wheel in both hands and glared out the windscreen until his eyes were drawn back to my legs. “Okay, yes. Is that a crime?”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sensei's Temptation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Going to Hell, Sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I first stepped into the bar I was almost blind. The sun was bright outside and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dim interior. I peered at the human shapes sitting at the tables and playing darts, looking for a shock of golden hair among the patrons. </p><p>“Hey, how old are you?” a voice addressed me from behind the counter. The bar maid was eyeing me up.  </p><p>“Twenty- five” I said as quickly as possible.  </p><p>“Uh huh.” She didn’t look convinced. Her eyes ran up and down my clothes. “And the school uniform?” </p><p>I laughed, as if amused by the misunderstanding. “It’s a costume. I’m a stripper.” </p><p>It was not the first time I had used that excuse while playing truant from school. The lie was so daring that no one ever questioned it.  </p><p>“It’s okay, Jill, she’s with me.” Sensei called from the end of the bar, where he sat slouched over a beer. </p><p>“Oh, there you are” I waved as I walked over to him, ignoring the sour expression on his face. I wasn’t used to seeing him in his casual clothes. Baggy jeans, flannel shirt, sneakers. It all fit with the picture I already had of him as a grown-up teenager. </p><p>“You’re dating a stripper now, Johnny?” The bartender still sounded skeptical, but she seemed amused by the idea. </p><p>Sensei could only nod as he necked the remainder of his drink. </p><p>“Can’t say I’m surprised.” She shook her head. “I’m just glad you’re not dating one of your students.” </p><p>Sensei choked on his beer and smiled weakly. “No kidding” he wheezed. </p><p>The barmaid turned back to me, and this time with her smile seemed genuine. </p><p>“What can I get you, honey? If you want anything stronger than lemonade, I’m going to have to see some ID.” </p><p>Sensei was quick to shut down that idea. “That’s alright, we’re not staying. What do I owe you?” </p><p>As much as he tried to avoid drawing attention to himself by leaving, his haste to settle up and get out probably had the opposite effect. </p><p>Once outside, I followed him to his car and climbed into his front passenger seat without waiting for an invitation. Sensei was too agitated to notice.  </p><p>“What was that? What are you even doing here?” The engine roared to life with a flick of the keys and we started rolling onto the road. </p><p>“I saw your car parked outside and thought I’d say hi.” That much was true, but I didn’t say how much I had wanted to see him since we hooked up that weekend, or how my mind kept wandering back to the memory, and fantasising about what we might get up to at our next session.</p><p>“Why did you have to say that shit about being a stripper? What am I supposed to say to Jill next time I see her?”

"Sorry." I said into my lap. This wasn't going as I'd hoped.

We sat in silence for a minute, before I noticed something. Sensei's gaze kept darting to my exposed knees, between the hem of my skirt and the top of my socks. The skirt wasn’t even that short. </p><p>“Is my uniform doing it for you, Sensei?” I asked, genuinely curious. </p><p>“No.” He gripped the steering wheel in both hands and stared out the windscreen until his eyes were drawn back to my legs. “Okay, yes. Is that a crime?” </p><p>I considered the question. “It is a bit creepy, to be honest. Especially since you're a teacher.” </p><p>“I'm going to hell, I know.” He slid one hand through his hair. “What kind of pervy high school even has uniforms?” </p><p>“It's a prep school.” </p><p>“And what do they prep you to be there? A cock-tease?” </p><p>“Where are we even going?” I asked, when I realised I didn’t know the neighbourhood. </p><p>“I’m taking you to my place.” He didn’t add ‘to fuck your brains out’, but he didn’t need to. The slight urgency in his voice, the wandering of his eyes, and the bulge pushing against his denim telegraphed his intentions clearly. </p><p> </p><p>I barely got an impression of Sensei’s apartment. As soon as I was inside, he drew me into a deep, fervent kiss. One hand kept me in place while the other ran up my leg, under my skirt, to squeeze my ass. My panties were discarded before I had even kicked my shoes off. </p><p>Sensei’s forearms hooked under my knees and lifted me up effortlessly. The bulge in his jeans pressed between my splayed legs and made me shiver with pleasure. It also triggered a deep moan of enjoyment to emit from his throat, directly into my my mouth. He carried me across the room and through a doorway, then dropped me without warning.  It was a relief when I only fell a few feet and landed on a bed. </p><p>Rather than joining me right away, Sensei remained standing and stared down at me, holding one of my ankles in each of his hands. </p><p>The loss of the pressure against my core was trying my patience. I sat up to unbutton his jeans, but he jerked on my legs to throw me back against the mattress. </p><p>“Not yet.” </p><p>He bent down and burrowed his face under my skirt. His hot, wet tongue pushed my lips apart from the bottom to the top, while his mouth enveloped it all. I yelped with surprise, but it didn’t faze him. He just moaned, creating vibrations that rippled through me. I dug my fingers into his scalp and held him in place as he sucked, licked, and drew shapes with his tongue.</p><p>His hands glided over the socks covering my calves, caressing and massaging every square inch of them, and I made a mental note to experiment with over-the-knee socks next time. </p><p>When he had opened me up enough, he retreated momentarily to open his jeans. I took the opportunity to take my shirt off but Sensei leant over me and caught my hand before I could even loosen my neck tie.

"Don't even think about it" he warned. 

With no more barriers in his way, there was no stopping him. The next few minutes became a blur of frantic pumping, grasping, and grunting. Just like our first encounter, Sensei brought me to climax quickly, but still only barely managed to contain his release for long enough to get me there. </p><p>"Aw, fuck!" He gave me one final thrust with his full length before crying out and collapsing into a heavy pile on top of me to ride out a few more spasms.</p><p>We lay together in exhausted delirium, panting and sweating like animals. The hot air from his lungs blasted my neck. </p><p>As the higher functions of my brain returned to me, I started to look around the room. It wasn’t as messy as I imagined, but it was certainly a bachelor pad. A hoodie flung over a chair. An empty beer bottle on the windowsill. A plastic lamp on the night-stand, with a few coins scattered around it. No decorative touches to speak of, unless you could count the poster stuck to the wall with tape. </p><p>“What’s Iron Eagle?” I asked, absent-mindedly.</p><p>“Stop it” he mumbled into my shoulder. “You Nineties kids drive me nuts with your stupid questions.” </p><p>“I was born in 2002” I corrected.</p><p>That woke him up. “What? You said you were eighteen!” </p><p>I couldn’t help laughing at the blind panic in his eyes. “Yeah, 2002 plus eighteen is the current year, you dumbass.”  </p><p>“Aaahhh, shit.” He collapsed back into the pillow next to me. “I am definitely going to hell.” </p><p>“I’m still the same age, what’s the difference?” </p><p>“You wouldn’t get it.” He waved a dismissive hand at me and closed his eyes again. </p><p>I wasn’t sure if he wanted me to stay or go, but I didn’t want to ask. </p><p>“Can I use your shower?” I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. </p><p>“Go ahead, but don’t leave. I think I want to fuck you again in a minute.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>